Neurohelp Wiki
Welcome to the Neurohelp Wiki Hi there guys!!! NeurolHelp Wiki helps all the new users on this site to know more about some informations about the site of neurogalaxy. Please click here if you want to register! These are the avatar in neurogalaxy,we call it "mercenaries".In thissite you can make pets,play games,especially quests,dress up,roam,and more.Neurogalaxy is so much fun,where you can also chat, fight, meet new friends,buy clothes,and more. Neurogalaxy has alot of games,and quest,pets,users,threads,shops and more.So check it out! 'Games you'll enjoy' Guessing games ' 'These game is fun,you need to guess the grizzor. Guess the Grizzor you need to guess what the host is thinking. And if you'll lose you don't win anything. But if you win you'll win 100 starcoins. This game is called Skylow game You need to guess a number between 1-25. And if your lucky in your fist guess you'll get a icky pet and some starcoins. But you can only have 5 tries. And if you didn't guess it,you don't win anything. The game is called Vault Hack This is a really difficult game. But if you are so lucky,you can win bare stuffs and some starcoins. You need to choose between 1-100,and if you don't guess it you need to wait for an hour to play with it. ;) This game is interesting! This game is called Trivia. Where you need to guess something. But don't worry she'll gave you a clue,but once you didn't guessed it right. You won't have get a prize,and you cannot enter.If you will share the ''' '''correct answer you may get banned or be banned permanently,so please be careful. You will get banned always. Free starcoins ' 'Zubby gives free starcoins every 4 hours,but if you have a star wand zubby will give you a bonus starcoins,and if you have a gem ''' '''account voucher,you'll get a free 250 starcoins every 4 hours. Watch out zubby gives you a carrot stamp randomly! Starsaver'' '' You can get free starcoins here too,but you need to save at least more than 1500 starcoins ''' '''so you can get them,it will give you random number between1-500.If you get the lowest number You may not get your starcoins,and you need to start all over again.So good luck! 'Pets' You can check out this site made by Culex: http://ngwiki.culex.us Wiki about the pets. Here you can see all the different kinds of pet that neurogalxy has for you, you can only adopt 5 pets if you don't have a gem account voucher, but if you have you can adopt 1 pet. ' Aisu_normal.png|Aisu Amythia_normal.png|Amythia Armaloon_normal.png|Armaloon Azooka_normal.png|Azooka Cauda_normal.png|Cauda Dracpoise_normal.png|Dracpoise Dragonoga_normal.png|Dragonoga Froufrou_normal.png|Froufrou Fweese_normal.png|Fweese Gossamer_normal.png|Gossamer Griffo_normal.png|Griffo Grizzle_normal.png|Grizzle Huggle_normal.png|Huggle Kurnari_normal.png|Kurnari Letrut_normal.png|Letrut Lingo_normal.png|Lingo Martyr_normal.png|Martyr Melk_normal.png|Melk Miggon_normal.png|Miggon Mirpo_normal.png|Mirpo Ninjape_normal.png|Ninjape Radaro_normal.png|Radaro Sissourus_normal.png|Sissourus Spike_normal.png|Spike Veodion_normal.png|Veodion Yarrul_normal.png|Yarrul Zubber_normal.png|Zubber ' Rules in entering the site The following rules apply to all sections of NeuroGalaxy, including the forums, chatbox, private messages (yes, you know what we mean), profiles, etc., unless otherwise stated. Please read the following information carefully before registering for NeuroGalaxy, as your use of this site signifies your acceptance of its rules. Punishment for breaking one or more of these rules ranges from a warning to a permanent ban. Ban time for transgressions may vary on an individual case basis. NeuroGalaxy staff reserve the right to ban offenders without warning. Staff may also ban if they don't like you or if you express opinions different from their own. Describe your topic Our topic is all about helping the new users in neurogalaxy. You can do Quest like this. 'Wearables or Clothings' Neeurogalaxy have a lot of clothings or wearables. But you need to register or log in to see the wearables. Click here if you like to see all of the wearables These are a set of clothing,but they cost real money. mrset_5651 (1).png|Callow Cadet set mrset_2986.png|Bartender's Wanted Poster mrset_5502.png|Gift Of Father Time mrset_3844.png|Darling Box mrset_5275.png|Warlock's Cauldron mrset_2951.png|Harlot`s Wanted Poster Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse